Drabbles
by efioa-s
Summary: Klaine drabbles. Accepting requests :  T because I'm paranoid.


**Kiss:  
><strong>When Blaine kissed him, Kurt could have sworn that his heart stopped beating every single time.

**Parting:**  
>When Kurt returned to McKinley, Blaine's heart broke a little bit, and it was only Kurt's parting words that kept him from falling apart completely.<p>

**Shopping:**  
>Kurt loved shopping, especially for clothes, but his favourite shopping trip of them all was when he and Blaine went grocery shopping, just because Blaine could have been anywhere else, but chose to be with him.<p>

**Love:**  
>It never bothered Kurt when Karofsky leered at him, or when women practically threw themselves at Blaine, because he knew, at the end of the day, that he and Blaine would still be in love.<p>

**Sing:**  
>The first time Kurt heard Blaine sing, his breath caught, his heart stopped and he couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off his face because, even though they had just met, this complete stranger, Blaine, was singing to him.<p>

**Dance:**  
>There was never anyone else that Blaine wanted to go to Prom with, because Blaine knew that Kurt was the only one who wouldn't judge him for, and would put up with, his horrendous dancing.<p>

**Teacher:**  
>Even though Kurt was a terrible guitarist and more times than not, an even worse student, Blaine was a patient teacher and Kurt only loved him more for it.<p>

**Hospital:**  
>When the bullying got so bad that Kurt wound up in the hospital, even though every fibre of his being told him to go and give those bullies a piece of their own dish, he didn't, because he knew that Kurt wouldn't want him to, and the only thing that mattered to Blaine was Kurt.<p>

**Satisfaction:**  
>Chess seemed to be the only thing that Kurt was better at than Blaine (barring shopping, but Blaine claimed that didn't count) and he took a secret satisfaction from having his boyfriends full attention focused on him, finally able to teach something to his resourceful boyfriend.<p>

**Shirt:**  
>'Blaine,' Kurt huffed with an impatient sigh 'Prom is a big deal for me and I need you there. Now take off the atrocity you call a shirt before I rip it off you myself.'<p>

**Himself:**  
>When Kurt sang to him for the first time, Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling even if he wanted to, which he didn't, because 1) he was madly in love with Kurt and 2) he finally had him all to himself.<p>

**Smile:**  
>It was days like today, when the bullying was particularly bad, that the one thing Kurt looked forward to seeing the most was Blaine's smile.<p>

**Death:**  
>Death was hard to deal with at the best of times, but when the person you love above all else in the world is taken from you suddenly, at such a young age…..well, Kurt could tell you that you'd wish you had died along with them.<p>

**Accepted:**  
>It surprised Kurt, still to this day, how quickly and easily that his father had accepted Blaine as his boyfriend, though it probably had something to do with the fact that, even though Blaine was very much gay, he loved football.<p>

**Disappear:**  
>The moment Kurt looked forward to everyday, was the moment when he'd see Blaine, and his boyfriend would gather him into his arms, holding him close, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, whispering so only Kurt could hear, a quiet 'I love you,' and, from then on, as long as the two of them were together, it was like the rest of the world disappeared.<p>

**Surprise:**  
>Blaine still found it hard to believe he had found such an amazing boyfriend like Kurt, and he still woke up every morning expecting it to be all the most vivid, wonderful dream he's ever had, only to be pleasantly surprised when it wasn't.<p>

**Kisser:**  
>When Blaine revealed to Kurt that the only thing he thought he was good at was singing, Kurt had slapped him over the head and reminded him with a mocking smile that, no matter how bad he was at everything else, he was still an amazing kisser.<p>

_A/N:So that's that. If anyone has any requests for drabbles, or even oneshots, I would be more than happy to do them. Just send me a PM with the title, or what you want to happen and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. _


End file.
